Love Dramas and Soap Operas
by Jason Elric
Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang are co-stars in a soap opera in the modern world. They are about to find themselves thrown into a love drama. RoyxEd Don't like, don't read. Rated for later chapters.
1. The Perfect Scene

Ed paced back and forth, hands folded behind his back, in front of the fireplace. He was agitated at being snowed in. He didn't mind the snow. In fact, he loved it, but when it turned into a blizzard and he had to stay inside, the blond became restless.

Roy sighed.

"Edward, please sit down. You'll wear a track in the carpet."

"I can't help it, Roy. I hate being snowed in!" Ed exclaimed but ceased pacing anyway. Roy rolled his eyes. He knew _that _much. It was obvious even to someone who didn't know the man.

"I know. But seeing as there's nothing you can do about it, sit down and enjoy the fire." Ed shook his head.

"I can't. It's a habit born from spending almost eight years on the road, and no matter what, I'm always restless when I'm indoors. " Nothing Roy could ever say or do would get him to relax. Roy sighed again but tried to endure the pacing as the blond resumed his nervous action. However, after two more minutes of the incessant pacing, the military man felt his patience visibly snap. He grabbed Ed's arm and forced the blond to sit next to him on the couch.

"Ed, sit. Sit and relax. That's an order."

"I'm not a dog," Ed grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and glaring into the fire. He _hated_ when Roy pulled the "commanding officer" crap. Not that he would refuse an order from his boyfriend, but it was the principle of the thing. At home, Roy was his boyfriend, not his commanding officer!

"It's not fair when you do that," Ed complained with a pout. Roy chuckled. It was fairly amusing to watch a twenty-one year old man pouting like a child.

"I'm sorry, Love, but you really do need to relax."

"I don't _want_ to relax, Roy. I want to _do_ something," the blond argued stubbornly.

"A little relaxation won't kill you, Ed. It'll probably actually do you a lot of good," Roy tried to reason.

"I've got too much to do to be sitting here 'relaxing'," Edward protested, "First of all, I have to make those training schedules. The new recruits are in no way smart enough to know what to do in the case of an emergency. Then, there are the reports to write and important documents to sign. All thanks to the fact that you won't let me bring my work home, you hypocrite!"

"Reports? Reports from what?" Roy inquired suspiciously, "You haven't been on any missions lately." Ed looked away, his eyes filled with sadness, and remained silent.

"Edward, please don't tell me that you still have that two year old report yet to write," Roy pleaded with an exasperated sigh.

"How can I write a report about that, Roy? Too many things happened. It was too personal. Besides, it doesn't affect Amestris anymore. The Gate's been sealed."

"That's not the point, Ed. The point is that it did affect us, and you're the only one who knows why."

"But, Roy…" When Ed finally looked back at Roy, tear streaks were running down his face. "It's too painful. Alfonse Heiderich, Noa, the rockets passing through the Gate into our home world, the look on Noa's face when I left her behind, Envy, Hohenheim, the day Heiderich yelled at me and left the house coughing up blood, Mabusa, Heiderich getting shot because of me, having to leave everything I had known behind again for the sake of the ones I love," he listed, voice becoming quieter with each statement. The blond shook his head, bringing himself back into the present and splattering tears on the couch. "There's no way I'd write a report on my two years in Germany. There's too much emotion there. Too many painful memories." Roy wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders.

"Tell you what. We'll talk about this later, okay? Right now, let's make some hot chocolate with marshmallows, relax, and enjoy the fire. How does that sound to you?" Ed sniffled and leaned against Roy.

"Can we make the hot chocolate without milk?" he asked quietly. Something about the way Edward had said it, along with the timing of his statement, made Roy laugh lightly.

"Of course, Love. Of course."

Ed stared into the steam of his cocoa, nervously stirring the hot liquid. His eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Roy, I… I'm sorry for breaking down like that. It was weak of me." Roy made a soft "hunh" sound, like a suppressed chuckle, in his throat.

"It's okay, Ed. I understand how difficult it is to have to write a report about something like that. Did you know that, after the war, the higher-ups made me write a report about my observations and experiences?"

"I didn't know that," Edward remarked with a slightly shocked expression on his face. A report about the nightmares and horrors that occurred in the Ishbal Massacre? "But still… I ruined the romantic, relaxing mood you created." For the first time in his life, Edward saw something he never thought he would see. Roy was blushing in embarrassment.

"You… you thought it was romantic?" Ed nodded.

"I still do," he said quietly, scooting closer to the taller man and resting his head on one of his broad shoulders. Roy quickly moved his mug from the hand his blond was leaning against to the spot beside him on the floor.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, wrapping his arm around Ed's slim waist. "Everything feels perfect, from the weather outside to even our clothes and position. I'd never change any of this for the world."

~Owari~

A/N: This is the first chapter of Love Dramas and Soap Operas. Ed and Roy are actors for a soap opera and living in a love drama. You'll see in later chapters what I mean. My many, many thanks to Moro for beta-ing this for me. I'm sorry I'm not giving any one a sufficient summary on this story, but it's very hard without giving a lot away.

Beta-kins: Mwahaha oh yes... I'm with you readers all the way, because Kaleigh won't tell me a thing about the plot of this!


	2. Reality

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so I'll put it here. I don't own FMA. All rights belong to Arakawa-sensei.

* * *

"Cut! That was perfect. Mustang, Elric, take five while we film Alphonse's confession to Winry."

Roy Mustang jumped at the director's call. Sometimes it was all too easy to forget that they were filming a love drama. The two actors reluctantly got up from the sofa and went to get doughnuts.

"Sometimes, I wish this was more than just a television show," Roy muttered to himself as he poured coffee into a large, Styrofoam cup.

"Senpai, did you say something?" Ed stood nervously next to the taller man, picking at a jelly doughnut.

"Hm? Oh, no. I was just saying that I wish this coffee didn't taste like crap. It's terrible," Roy lied convincingly, covering up his odd statement.

"Couldn't you bring your own?" Edward inquired curiously, eager to talk about anything that had to do with his black haired costar. Roy laughed.

"They asked me not to a year before you came to work here. Apparently, several people got poisoning from it."

"But… I've heard your cooking is amazing!" The blond exclaimed. Roy chuckled again.

"Cooking is one thing. Coffee is another. So, you've heard that I'm a good cook, huh?"

Ed nodded bashfully. "Yeah. Um… Caitlin said you cook very well."

"Caitlin would know, wouldn't she," Roy mused softly to himself. "If you want, I could bring something in for you, and then you can decide for yourself."

Edward shook his head violently. "Oh, no. I couldn't… Thank you, Senpai, but I couldn't impose on you like that."

"It'd be absolutely no problem, Ed," the taller man said charmingly. In the back of his mind, he was cheering that this conversation was going oh, so very well.

"U-um… Okay. Thank you very much, Senpai," Ed said politely with a blush, and looked like he was about to say more. Before either of them could get another word in, however, the director called them back.

Edward and Roy were in the locker rooms, showering after finishing filming for the day.

"Hey, Edward?"

Ed looked up, slightly surprised since they almost never talked, especially when they were alone.

"Y-yes?" he stammered.

"I was thinking… How would you like to come over to my house for a little bit? We could have lunch together. Only if you want, that is," the black haired actor invited, toweling off his arms. Edward blushed as he finished showering and rushed to get dressed.

"I… I don't know," he finally muttered. "Al will be upset if I skip out on cleaning day. We need to get rid of a lot of stuff."

"Well, how about after when you're finished? We could have dinner then."

"O-okay… We should be done by 5:30."

"Alright! I'll pick you up. I gotta run, but I'll see you then," Roy finished, grabbing his duffel bag and shoved the locker room door open.

"Okay. Good-bye, Mustang-senpai," Ed replied quickly, but his costar had already flashed him his famous smile and hurried away.

"There was something strange about that smile," Ed mused aloud. "Roy was too eager to have me over." He shrugged it off as his imagination and quickly finished getting dressed alone.

* * *

A/N: Much shorter than last the first chapter, but it was necessary. The chapters will actually usually greatly vary in length.

Beta-kins: You can blame me for the later update…


End file.
